Dorm Life
by BakuBro94
Summary: For the safety of the students, Nora and her fellow classmates move into the dorms together. What the others don't know is that Nora and a certain explosive blond started dating the day they sighed up to live in the dorms together. How long till they all find out? I wonder... Katsuki X OC. Just some randomness I write in my spare time for shits and giggles.


They were finally letting me out. When I walk out of the small interrogation room, my Mum spots me first. She sprints from my Dads arms and engulfs me in hers. She's talking to me but the words don't reach my ears. My face is still pulsing. I glance to look at the window over my mums shoulder. I catch my reflection in it. The left side of my face is purple. Mum breaks the hug just as Dad approaches us. His blue eyes give me the once over before resting on my face.

"Is that all they did to you?"

Dad's tone implies a lot and Mum gasps, but awaits my answer.

"He didn't touch me..."

My voice weavers. Dabi hit me, said some things, but he didn't... My attention is drawn to the other end of the hallway. A patch of blond. He stops, his parents pausing behind him. His red eyes bore into my blue ones. My feet start moving towards him before I could stop myself. He takes a few small steps, where as I run to him. I fling my arms around him and he lets me. I let out a small sob into his chest. Everything that happens hits me at once. How in the hell am I suppose to become a hero if I can even hold back my tears?

"Katsuki..."

I mutter his name into his chest. Katsuki hesitates, then returns the hug. His grip tightens on me.

"Stop crying Nora."

Katsuki's tone is low, but firm. I freeze. He called me by my name? That's the first time he's ever done that. I break away from him, sniffle a little while wiping my eyes, then give him my full attention. He glares at my face and flinches slightly. Is my face that bad? My Mum and Dad come to join us. Dad eyes up Katsuki, who glares back at him.

"So this is the girl that jumped into a portal full of villains for our son? Gonna say I thought you'd be taller!"

Katsuki's Mum breaks the silence between us and I am taken back by her comment. She steps forward and puts her hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to her.

"Gotta say though, you are a good looking girl! So why risk your life for a piece of shit like my son? You could do better Hunni."

Katsuki turns his attention to his mother and starts shouting profanities at her. Before I know it, the two are at each others throats while Katsuki's Dad is apologising to my Mum for their behaviour.

"He's worth it."

My whisper catches everyone's attention and silences the arguing mother and son. Before anyone could respond to what I had said, my Dad spoke up.

"I heard what happened when you were at the villains hideout..."

I tense a little. Had they been listening in with the other officers? I didn't want my parents to know the details. I turns slightly to eye up my Dad's expression. It's neutral. He's always been good at keeping his emotions in check, unlike Mum. She's clearly distraught about the whole situation.

"Most kids your age would prioritise their own well being over those around them in a crisis situation, but you didn't."

Dad states and smirks down at Katsuki's angry expression.

"Yeah well most kids my age are fucking ass-holes."

Katsuki states bluntly and I choke a little on my own saliva. Dad keeps his scary expression then...

"I like you kid!"

Dad says while breaking out into a large smile. Mum laughs a little and the Bakugou's look confused as fuck.

"Any young man who is willing to risk his live for my daughter as she is for him is good in my book! I trust my daughters judgement."

Our parents start to converse with each other, leaving us to look on from the side lines. It's a weird situation to watch.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes dart to the blond boy. Did he just..?

"Katsuki?"

I question him, but he just makes a 'tsk' noise and holds out his hand.

"Give me your phone."

It's a demand, not a question, so I comply. He mashes in a bunch of numbers then passes my phone back to me.

"You need me. You call."

His words sound brash but the meaning behind them are sweet. I smile up at him.

"Same, don't hesitate."

He rolls his eyes.

"Like I'd need help. Remember who you're talking to!"

I laugh to myself at his words.

"You're right, you're gonna be the number one superhero. Who am I to question you?"

The question is more directed to myself, but none the less I feel the boy to my left tense a little. His eyes are on me but I don't dare look to see his expression. Eventually he scoffs.

"Damn right."

"Guess that mean's I'll just need to be number two then!"

Before he can answer me, my Mum calls out to me.

"Come on sweetheart, we should get you home."

I nod to her then turn to face the Bakugou's.

"It was nice meeting you."

I offer a small bow to his parents then turn to Katsuki.

"I'll see you soon, ok?"

I pause and wait for the boy to nod, then wave and follow my parents out. When we get into the car, Mum turns to face me.

"The police have asked us that we keep you home the now, but..."

She trails off and glances to Dad, then back to me.

"We spoke to Mrs Bakugou and she said she'd be delighted to have you over some time. I thought since you two couldn't go see your other friends, you'd maybe want the company. What do you say?"

I'm shocked but happy at my Mum's words.

"Is that allowed?"

I wonder out aloud.

"Well... technically they just said 'house arrest'. They didn't say who's house. And of course me and your father will be dropping you off and picking you up."

For the first time in the last 48 hours I find myself smiling a genuine smile.

"Thanks Mum."


End file.
